Pouring Rain -
by Partager Super
Summary: Something happens to Clary while Jace swears to protect her. Love story of Jace and Clary. Clary and Jace are meant to be together but can their love over power certain objects in the way?


"Clary! Run!" Jace yelled to her. They were being ambushed. Clary hesitated for a second. She wasn't going to be that little girl and hid in the corner when ever something happened like a mundane. She was a shadow-hunter so its about time she starts acting like one. "I can't leave you" Clary yelled at Jace. Clary ran back to the back of the room, and gripped on tight to the pole and pulled it off the wall using a chair to break it. Clary ran back towards where Jace and her were ambushed surrounded by night-watcher's.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked as he saw her run ahead and hit one of them in the head with it. "Not being a mundane" Clary said turning around and showing a half smile. Jace scoffed. He then ran towards Clary to help her. "Watch out" Jace said as Clary ducked right when he threw his knife at one of them behind Clary. "Nice" Clary said smiling. Jace smiled at her. But for their luck, it soon ended when a whole new pack came in. The whole room surrounded with them.

"Be-Careful" Jace told Clary. Jace could tell Clary was scared. her pulse raised as her hands shook and she couldn't keep her body still. Jace grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "Ready?" He asked, looking through her eyes. Clary nodded, closing her eyes and taking a minute to breath. Jace ran in to them with his knife, hitting a bunch of them. "Jace?" Clary laughed and started to strike one after another. Soon she couldn't see Jace. He was back there to far away from her. They surrounded Clary.

Clary again took a deep breath to calm herself. She then felt her head clear up of all fears as she felt something in her veins. It was the fear runes. They transfered through out her body from her wrist, as you could see blue stripes form and transfer throughout her body. Clary ran and knocked one back, as she hit another one in the stomach. One came up to her and started to fight more with her. He was more tough then the other's. He wouldn't give up. This one had a knife but it was long and was carved both side's.

He twirled it with both of his hands. A knife in both of his hands. He started to swing it at Clary. Clary moved to the side just before one glazed against her cheek and another one against her shoulder. "Ouch" Clary cursed holding her cheek that had a gash on it. Clary then felt a powerful burst of energy and kick him right in the groin's. He jumped back slightly, enough for Clary to spin and kick him in his stomach. The night-watcher held his stomach and coughed up some black blood.

"Stupid girl" The guy spat as he spit out the blood. Clary took a step back as he turned in to something else definately not human. It grew teeth sharp as if he was to eat a cow right now. His arms turned black as his tongue split in to two parts. His eye's glowed red as he moved both of his knife's down his face in to an "x" form. A drop of blood splattered on the floor. Clary gasped and dropped her pole she was using and fell on the floor. His hand reached to his head and started pulling his hair off revealing his skin going upward forming in to a mohak but with his skin.

It smiled at Clary taking a few steps forward to her. His knife's turned in to one huge sword as he brought it down towards Clary. Clary rolled over right when it hit the ground creating a rupcture in the cement ground. Clary gasped as she got up practically falling again as she ran. Clary ran faster as he was still behind her making noises. Clary ran in to a place where they hadn't finished construction as thin layer of plastic lay from the door's and ceiling. You couldn't see anything as you ran through it. Clary felt like she lost him so she slowed down and hit behind a corner out of breath.

"Clary?" Jace asked as he saw her run out of the room. He had landed on a table right after he stabbed one of them in the neck. He stood on the table looking for her when he saw her run out of the room. "No" He whispered as he saw the transformation of one of them run after her. Those are the master's. They always have one of the master's with them at all times to pick out someone and attack them. They chose Clary. They could poision her by the littleist cut and he worried about Clary alone.

Jace ran after them but was stopped by a couple more blocking the exit. Jace attacked them trying to get to Clary before the master does. He saw Clary disapperar in the plastic. Jace finished the last of them that was blocking him. Stay strong Clary, Jace thought to himself as he ran after was trying to hold her breath but she couldn't. She was breathless. Clary gasped and placed her hands on her mouth as she saw the master night-watcher past her, as his sword glazed across the floor. Metal scrapping the cement. He passed by her, Clary felt a wave of relief past through her when he passed.

But the wave of relief that went through her didn't last long when her phone rung. The song "Skinny Love" played. Clary gasped as her hands went to the back of her jeans pulling her phone. It was Simon calling her. Clary kept hitting the slide button trying to accept the call and stop the ringtone from playing. Finally she hit it. "Simon?" Clary asked as her uncontrolled breathing started to come up again. "Clary? What's wrong?" SImon asked worried. Before Clary could respond, something grabbed her. Clary dropped her phone. Her phone hitting the cement as it fell out of her hands. It still connected to Simon.


End file.
